Upside Down
by Dangerpronek
Summary: Fred grew up with a very different life style. He had never known a mother, or a real father. He grew up having hopeful shining dreams of his own future, but what happens if he finds his child in the same spot he was? Read & Review. rated T. MAY, NEW CHAPTERS ADDED!
1. Chapter 1

Upside Down.

_Fred grew up with a very different life style. He had never known a mother, or a real father. He grew up having hopeful shining dreams of his own future, but what happens if he finds his child in the same spot he was? Read & Review._

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>Hello everyone! :) So this is a idea of a story I got that I think is going to go very well. So just trust me on this, this is a very good story line! I think it'll keep everyone on the edge of their seats. PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW!

P.S. This is a sneak peek, like a preview of the rest of the story to come so be SURE you tell me what you think! :)

Chapter 1: You Left

* * *

><p>Fredrick Herman Jones Jr, or better known as Fred, he grew up with his father being Mayor of Crystal Cove. Worked hard constantly to make the mayor proud of himself, pleasing him with almost anything he asked. It was a shocking discovery to find out his own father, was really a kidnapper, who'd stolen him from his own parents when he was just a small baby. After the heartbreaking news of never being able to find his real parents, Brad &amp; Judy Chiles. Fred stopped his search to go back to college. It had been a whole year &amp; half since he'd seen the gang. Since he'd broke off his engagement with his forever best friend, Daphne Ann Blake. In other words, one the most hated &amp; most regreted things he'd ever done in his life. He missed every part of her, &amp; the others in the former Mystery Incorporated club. Now he'd been in the local college for almost a week now, keeping a low profile. He'd only spoke to the members of MI, also known as 'the gang'.<p>

Fred walked around the corner garden of the college, seeing his "forever" best friend, sitting on the fountain side smiling. But..she wasn't alone. He spotted a tall bleech blond, muscular man sitting with her, holding her hand. Fred felt an anger burst inside himself. Holding it back for his own sake. He marched up to the girl he hadn't seen in almost two years.

"Hello, Daphne." he said calmly with a warm smile. Daphne's mouth dropped into the form of an O shape. The man holding her hand frowned, and glared an devilish look to Fred.

"Freddie!" she gasped. "Is it really you?" Fred smiled & nodded. Daphne flew from her seat, letting go of the mans hand, throwing her arms around Fred. "Oh Freddie we thought you were gone forever.." she whispered, fighting back tears that so badly wanted out.

"I could never leave you forever." he said softly. Daphne let go of him & frowned. "Daph, what's wrong?" he asked. Daphne looked puzzled then looked torwards the man.

"Get away from her now!" the bleech blond man growled jerking Daphne behind him.

"Dylan!" Daphne cried.

"Dylan?" Fred question.

"Freddie there's something I need to tell you..." Daphne sighed with a tear rolling down her rose red cheek. "Dylan & I are engaged.' she said breaking down in tears in Dylans arms. Fred felt a sadness & a crushing moment in his heart. Like he'd been stabbed countless times in his heart. Everything he ever wanted & loved was leaving him for good. He didn't think he could bare another night losing Daphne because of his own mistakes.

"Daphne, why?" Fred cried breathless, heartbroken & in shock. Daphne shook her head.

"Freddie you left me. You weren't there for me when I needed you most. Dylan cares about me. You shouldn't have left!" Daphne shouted in tears, sobbing into Dylan's chest. Fred looked at the couple with anger boiling out of himself.

"Daphne, you know why I left! I loved you! I never meant to hurt you! You know that! I had no choice but to at least try to save my parents." Fred shouted. Daphne shook her head. "Daphne you know this is the truth!"

"No Freddie...I don't think I do.." she cried, turning away.

"Get out of here & just stop hurting her!" Dylan shouted, walking away with Daphne in his arms.

"Daphne..." Fred cried under his breath. There went his only dream left for a happy ever after. Millions of regets floated in his head, attacking him from his own peace & comfort.

"Like, Fred, I-" the tall skinny man, Shaggy Norville Rogers said, walking up behind the blond man.

"Why didn't you tell me she was engaged?" Fred shouted. Shaggy frowned, with the mall petite brown haird girl with glasses, Velma Dinkley, by his side.

"Fred, I'm sorry. We thought it was best if you found out for yourself.." Shaggy admitted. Fred rolled his eyes & huffed.

"Fred, don't blame this on anyone but yourself! You left us behind. We were a team. Especailly leaving Daphne! That was selfish." Velma said. Scooby Dooby-Doo nodding in agree with their every word.

"I've lost everything!" Fred shouted, throwing himself on the bench. Velma & Shaggy walked by his side.

"But..like you've got a lot to gain!" Shaggy said, Velma smiled & nodded.

"He's right." she said, slipping her hand into Shaggy's.

"What do you mean?" Fred asked, he didn't understand what they could be talking about. He'd screwed his life up enough.

"There's someone here for you. She was so excited to see you were back! She never said much, but she watched your every move & game in high school. Hoping you would see her too." Velma explained. Fred looked at her puzzled.

"You can't just make me fall in love with anyone else, guys! Daphne was going to be MY wife! Not, Dylan's! It's all wrong!" Fred shouted, storming off.

* * *

><p><em>TBC<em>

_Believe me when I say this WASN'T the best chapter, the other ones are SOOOO much better. ( I know that because I've already wrote them hehehehe..) I will not continue this story if I don't get at least four reviews..can we do that? :) GREAT!_

_`Review! :) _

_-DangerProneK_


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: **Hello guys! I told you I'd update! Sorry it took me ages, I've been busy! I was so happy & really surprised to see people LIKED it & really wanted more! :D I coulnd't tell you no! But make sure you tell me if you want more.

Bfg101: I'm so happy you like it! You should go read "Never Forget"

TheLastOkami: Thank you so much! I hope you review again!

Ashleigh: Yay! I love getting your reviews! You're awesome! Hope you like it!

ho9: Thank you! I finally updated! Tell me whatcha think!

SDaphne101: I'm awful sorry for not updating sooner! I'm trying to get back on track!

**Chapter 2**

The next day had came around, I felt no better about Dylan & Daphne being engaged. My mind felt like it was getting ready to spin out of my control, if it hadn't already, that is. I barely slept at all the night before. I tossed & turned, having one nightmare after another. All I could think about was the past, & all the things I regeted doing. After I'd finally saw the sun come up, I got dressed for the day, my regular white t-shirt. I decided to skip putting on the ascot. I pulled out my light denim jeans & wore them. I tried getting back into my "normal" routine. Even though I wasn't sure I knew what that was anymore. I walked into the small kitched, getting a ceral bowl out from the cabinet hanging in the walk way of the kitchen. I reached up & grabbed a box of the usual ceral of mine, pouring it into the bowl. I sat on my small sofa in the "living" room. Which I didn't live in much at all because of my job hunting & school work. I usually stayed to busy to even be home in my apartment. I gazed around, looking at the old photographs hanging on the walls, just as they were a year & a half ago before I left. I remember Daphne coming over. We planned on moving in my small apartment for the time being after we got married. She told me it was too plain & if she were to live there I had to allow her to decorate it. Of course, she didn't really need me to tell her she could. She went right ahead that night & bought the special frames & her collection of photographs. All I had to do was drive the nail into the wall for her & she had the rest taken care of. I remember it clearly, as if it were just yesterday, her smiling at me when she was finished. She was so proud of her work. I put my arms around her waist & pulled her down onto the sofa with me, she giggled & asked me if I liked it. And I replied "Yes Daphne. I do." she gave me her "look" that usually meant she thought I was lying. "You really mean it, Freddie?" she asked. I just smiled & said "I do. I like it almost as much as I like you..& that's a lot." Her smile was from ear to ear, & her blue eyes sparkled. We kissed & spent the rest of our night talking about our bright & shining future. Or so we thought it would be. It wasn't too long after that when I discovered my "fathers" secret. I look back now & wonder if it was still the right thing to do? To run off on Daphne the way I did. So many people have judged me for it. At the time I didn't care. I needed to leave. Now I see it as a horrible mistake that changed our lives forever. A knock at the door snapped me out of my thoughts, I sit my ceral bowl down on the coffee table, that Daphne also added to my apartment, & went to the door. Opening it I found Daphne stadning there. She was looked almost happy to see me answer the door & then scared all at the same time. For just a breif moment things felt normal again, she was there standing in front of me, with the same sweet face she'd always had.

"Hello Fred." she greeted softly. With a tender smile on her face. I felt so confused. I wondered why she was even here.

"Hi Daphne." I said, chocking on my words, I cleared my throat. "Would you like to come inside?" her eyes were drawn to her feet, before she looked up at me.

"That would be nice, actually." she said. I stepped back & pulled open the door. Still feeling my crazy mixed emotions. Daphne seemed so calm, cool & collected. I wondered if that's how she was really feeling on the inside. I could tell she came with something important to say. "How are you doing?" she asked, taking a seat on the wooden chair facing the sofa. I sighed & took a seat on the sofa. "I'm doing well, I suppose." I said. It felt so weird speaking in general like this to the woman I was once so close to. "That's good." she said, drawing her attention to the window on her left. "How are you?" I asked, trying to make it feel less awkward for the both of us. "I'm okay." she replied, still looking out the window.

"You didn't really come here to see how I was doing, did you, Daphine?" I asked, looking into her eyes. She finally turned her head towards my face, but still not making any sort of eye contact. "No Fred. I didn't." she said, sighing & playing with her fingers. "I came to apologize to you. About what happened yesterday. I shouldn't have yelled at you. And I'm sorry." I was so shoked by her kindess to come & apologize. I don't think that the old Daphne would have done that. It seemed like something had changed her. Like she'd matured even more the many months I was away.

I looked at her & smiled. "Daphne, you don't need to apologize for anything. It was all my fault. I'm the one who should be apologizing. You were right. I shouldn't have left. I don't know what I was thinking. And to be honest, I'm not sure if I even was thinking. I ran off looking for something I thought I needed, but all I really needed was what I already had.._you_." I said, feeling a lump in my throat grow. She shook her head with a fake smile on, then turned her head away from me. "Don't say that, Fred.." she said, choked up in her voice. I looked into her eyes, a single lone tear ran down her cheek. "But it's the truth, Daphne! I have to be honest to you!" I said, raising my voice slightly. "I don't want to hear it!" she shouted, Crunching her hands into a fists & throwing them onto her lap. I just sat there staring at her, fighting back my own tears. She sat in the chair focused on the floor, I could tell she was into deep thinking. I was so angry at myself. If it weren't for me running away none of this would have ever happened. We'd be happily married by now, living on our own & loving each other. Now here she is crying, confused & lonely. I felt the wieght on my shoulders grow each silent moment that went by. Finally she looked up at me, a stream of tears rolling down her cheeks. "I'm engaged now, Freddie. I can't have feelings for you. I love Dylan. And always will. We're moving away soon after the wedding." she said. I looked at her in shock. Wedding then moving? It was so difficult for my mind to even begin to understand that _I really was losing her_ & there was absolutely nothing I could but just let her go. "Will that be fair to Dylan? When you're married and thinking about what could've been between you and I?" I said, letting the words slip from my lips before my mind. "I won't be thinking of you ever again, Fred! I'll be gone! Far, far away!" she said, before getting up & grabing her bag, headed straight for the door. Before I grabbed her arm. "You can't just leave!" I said. She turned around & looked up at my face, I'm not sure wether she could tell I was getting ready to bawl or not, but I figured she most likely could. At least the 'old Daphne' use to could. She always saw right through everything I ever tried to hide from her. "Stop telling me what I can and can't do!" she said, pulling away. I jerked her right back to me, grabing her other arm & pulling them towards my chest. She looked into my eyes, I could see she was angry with me & really sad all at the same time. I hated myself for causing her to feel this way. Because I know that feeling of constant confusion, all too well. "Daphne! Listen to me!" I said, getting more choked up in my voice. "You can marry Dylan & you can run away from this place, your home, but it will always be inside you. And you know that. Try to forget me! But I'll admit, I'll never try to forget you'" I said, letting go of her wrists & turning away. As she continued to cry, she opened the door & left with out say a word.

_**TBC**_

_**A/N:Thanks for reading, sorry for all the little (or giant) mistakes! I'm not the greatest writer out there. Please review & let me know what you think, I love hearing from you & the more reviews the fast I'll update! :) **_


	3. Chapter 3: I've Got a Plan

Hey everyone! I'm so sorry for being so rotton and not updating my stories more often. After the series ending of Scooby Doo! Mystery Incorporated, I was inspired to come back and complete my stories so that I create more, I've got some pretty good ideas. :)

I've got most of this story done for the most part, it's going to get really epic and I'm extremely excited to show you guys the rest of the chapters to this fanfiction so pretty please leave me a review after you read! I'm going to be replying, just so ya know, if you have any questions feel free to ask! :)

GO READ AND REVIEW! (YAY)

Chapter 3 "I've Got a Plan"

A week had past. Not a day went by that I didn't think of her. Her smile, her voice, her eyes, the way I use to feel when her hand held mine. I missed it all so much it was enough to drive a man off the edge of a cliff. Which wasn't an option for me. I had to get her back. I had to win her heart or I would die trying. I don't know what it is but I could only see how wrong Dylan was for her. I wished so much that she would realize it and see what I see. He may appear to be handsome, wealthy and smart. All the things she thinks she wants in a man but I can see right through his act. That smile, it isn't out of true love but of a prize he thinks he's won. His touch isn't a touch of care, it's the touch of a selfish man who's only in it for one thing. Poor Daphne is so blinded sometimes, only when her feelings get in the way. She finds something that she thinks will make it better. She can't even see past the outside to dig deeper into his heart. I've always liked shiny things, and so has Daphne. Especially when it came to "charming" men. They give her a sweet compliment and she's sold.

She's that way because she starves for attention from someone. And if anyone knows what that feeling is like. It's me. I've been betrayed by so many in my life . I pray on my knees every morning and night that she might just wake up one morning and realize she's worth so much more than Dylan will ever know or see.

Running my fingers through my hair I sat on my sofa pondering on what more I could do to win her over. To get her back in my arms where she belonged. As I stared out the window in a daze the knocking of someone at my door woke me out of it. I slowly got up and sighed deeply. I looked through the eye peep window in the door to see who was there. It was the small young woman wearing glasses. Someone so familiar to me. I was so glad to see her. I opened the door and greeted her with a small wave and "Hi". She smiled then replied with a "Hey Fred".

"Come on inside. " I said. Wondering if she could read the exhaustion on my face or the deep thoughts my mind. Velma nodded then stepped inside, I closed the door behind her and led her to my small living area.

"How are you Fred?" She asked innocently. Pushing the nose of her glasses up as they were sliding down. I faked a smile and took a seat on my love seat sofa.

"I'm good." I answered. She let out a small laugh and shook her head in disbelief. "What?" I asked. Already knowing that I had been caught in a lie.

"So you're "good" with Daphne marrying Dylan and moving away where you'll probably never see her again?" She said sarcastically. And I didn't realize how fake my lies were until she had said it to me like that. The gang knew me too well. Velma knew well that I'd never say I wasn't okay. No matter how bad I hurt. I would bottle everything up inside until I couldn't bare it anymore.

I let out a deep sigh then put my face in my hands.

"I guess you're right... I'm not good. I'm okay. Or less. I'm getting by with what I've got and done. But that's it" I admitted.

Velma took a seat with me on the love seat. She patted me on the back. I needed her friendly comforting. It felt like a tiny spark of hope had lit up inside me.

"What are you going to do?" She asked softly. I was so surprised she'd said something like that. She actually thought I would have a plan and a way to get her back. She didn't have to say it but I could feel she actually believed in me. I lifted my head up, teary eye'd , a side which she had never seen of me.

"I don't know Velma..." I sighed. She pulled me into a side hug. I could tell she was unaware if what to say. I didn't care if she spoke or not. Just having someone near that cared about me was all I needed right then. "There is a part of me that says I should let her go. Get her away from Dylan and set her free. Not for me but to let her go her own way. Find her own path to follow and end up happily ever after." I said out loud for the first time in my life. I looked to Velma who now had tears in her eyes.

"You're a good person Fred. If you set her free she'll go for you. I know it. " she said kindly. I shook my head.

"Velma I'm not sure anymore that I'm good enough for what she deserves. Everyone I've loved has betrayed me. I use to think it was because of their personal issues...but now I'm beginning to see its all because if me and who I am. I'll never amount to much. No one will ever need me around. She'll do fine with someone else. The half that will make her whole." I said. Velma now had tears streaming down her freckled cheeks.

"Fred don't say that..it's not you! It's them!" Velma said, shaking me. "You have to do something before the wedding tomorrow! You have to!"

I looked up to her and gave her a small smile.

"I've got a plan!"

Velma looked in shock but happiness at the same time.

"I'll need your help! Along with Shaggy and Scooby" I added. Velma smiled and pulled her cell phone out of her skirt pocket.

"I'm way ahead of you Fred!" She said dialing Shaggy's number.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4: To Safety

**A/N: Here is chapter 4! I put it up extra soon to show you all that this going to begin to get epic. I'm almost done writing it! **

**And now to reply to the reviews I promised. :) **

** : **Thank you SO much! I have to admit it's been one of my favorite to write! I'm excited to see what you'll think in the later chapters..

**Chapter 4: **To Safety

Inside the grandest church on the shore line, overlooking a breath taking view of the ocean Daphne along with her new friends from school sat the dressing room preparing for Daphne's day. Her wedding.

"Oh Daphne you look incredible!" Jessica stated as she watched Daphne's mother zip up the dress. Daphne turned to the mirror. Staring at herself for moment without speaking. A million thoughts ran through her mind. She didn't feel emotionally excited to be wearing the dress of her dreams. She looked at face deeply and shaded a tear that rolled down her cheek.

"Oh look girls! She's crying! She's ready!" Nan Blake, her mother shouted with excitement as the bridesmaids squealed with joy. Daphne just sighed at their reaction to her tears and smiled lightly.

"Miss Blake your photo shoot is ready." A young woman's voice said from outside of the door. Daphne froze for a minute taking one last glance in the mirror.

Nan Blake placed the veil on her daughter's head and smiled.

"You're so beautiful darling.." She sighed. Daphne didn't respond to her mothers compliment. She left the building and got into the limo for her personal photo shoot.

"Hello driver?" Daphne said. Getting no reply Daphne spoke again. "I was just curious, did my fiancé send you here? I don't remember ordering a limo..." She said. The driver still never answered.

Looking out the window she realized that this limo wasn't taking her to the wedding photo shoot venue.

"Hey! Where are you taking me!?" She shouted loudly in worry.

The limo stopped and the disguised driver let her out of the car. Then left her there. Daphne scanned the area, confused and scared. It appeared to be a down town, dead end.

"Wait! You can't just leave me here! I can't miss my own wedding!" She shouted.

"Where am I?" She yelled. Hearing her echo and realizing no one could hear her.

She looked up to the sky to find a giant gladiator with wings coming at her.

"Ahhh!" Daphne screamed lifting her dress and running for her dear sweet life. She ran until she reached the valley with a dead end. "No! Stop! Please don't hurt me!" She screamed hiding her face with her hands.

The winged gladiator scooped her up into his arms age flew up, soaring in the sky. Daphne screamed for her life. Clinging to the metal of the gladiator. Suddenly everything came to a complete stop. And what was so terrifying seemed peaceful. She was gently gliding in the sky, she could see all over the city.

"W-where are you taking me?" She asked. Shaking in her voice.

The gladiator at her. "To safety." It replied. Daphne felt scared and confused, but was curious to see what "safety" was. She just gripped tighter on the gladiator. Trying to not look down.

Within moments they landed smoothly on a roof of a skyscraper. The gladiator let her down gently. Daphne was shaking. She shivered from the breeze hitting her. The gladiator stepped back, and was beside the disguised limo driver.

"What is going on?" She asked looking around confused. She fell to the ground. Seeing she was trapped on the roof of the skyscraper. "What are you doing with me ?"

"Bringing you to safety.." A familiar voice said. Daphne looked around trying to find where the voice was coming from.

Suddenly a shining light hit her face and Fred appeared, floating and gently stepping onto the roof of the skyscraper.

"F-Freddy?" She questioned in shock. He was dressed in a suit and wore a blue tie. "Is that you?.."

"Yes. It's me." He answered. Walking to her and holding his hand out for her to grab, which she did. Helping her up he stared at her for a brief moment. Before she could say anything he spoke.

"Wow..you look...amazing.." He gasped.

All those years dreaming of her in a wedding gown, he never pictured her as beautiful as she was. He didn't even know it was possible for her to get anymore beautiful than she already was but here she stood. More gorgeous than ever.

"Fredrick Herman Jones Jr! " she gasped. "What is all of this?" She shouted in shock. "Wait...you think I look a-"

"Amazing. Breath taking even. Wow." He said in a mind of his own.

"Why do you act so surprised? Don't I always look good?" She asked in all seriousness. Fred smiled brightly, she stared into his blue eyes, hers filled with confusion and his with happiness and worry.

"Of course you do Daphne. You always do. It's just..."

"Just what? What is it Freddy?" She asked. Actually wanting to hear what he had to say.

"It's just that I never thought you could get any more beautiful than you already were and..well now..I mean.." He said getting off track and losing all thoughts of his words.

"Oh Freddy.." She said softly. Wrapping her arms around him. "I'm so sorry for fighting with you the other day. You didn't deserve me to treat you that way. "

"No Daphne. It's me who is sorry. I shouldn't have acted to foolish." He said, filling in the holes in his heart.

"But wait!" Daphne said, breaking the moment of blissful silence between the two. "What is all this?! What's going on?!" She asked, anger in her voice rising as she pulled away from him and turned around pointing at the now three mysterious figures. "How did you get up here? Did I die? Is this heaven?" She asked. Fred grabbed her wrists and pulled her close. "I sat this up Daphne." He began. Leading her over to the three mysterious figures.

"The disguised limo driver?" Daphne said.

"Was actually none other than Velma Dinkley." Fred said pulling off the mask.

"Velma!" She gasped.

"But what about the gladiator?" Daphne questioned. Not at all prepared for the unmasking.

"It was Shaggy.." Fred said, taking the metal mask off the very unique monster.

"Then the little gladiator must be Scooby Doo!" Daphne shouted, unmaking the third. Learning she was correct.

"You're rood Raphne!" Scooby laughed.

"This doesn't make any sense! Why?" Daphne said turning to Fred who was ready to explain himself.

"I can explain Daphne. I'm behind it all." He admitted.

"Fredrick! I'm missing my wedding! What the heck is the matter with you?" Daphne yelled with anger growing in her voice.

"It's like we told you. we brought you to safety." He said simply.

" What does that mean?" Daphne said, the sound if stress showing in her voice this time.

"Dylan isn't the one for you Daphne. None of us want you to marry him. Because we don't think he's right for you! He doesn't treat you like the way you you deserve to be treated. He doesn't hold you the way you need to be held. He doesn't treasure you or realize just how precious you are, Daphne." Fred said before a long pause in silence. Daphne looked to him then to the rest of the gang.

"I-I.." She said.

"This isn't for me Daphne. As much as I love you and want to to be my own I have come to realize that even I myself don't deserve you. And that you deserve much more, so much better than me." He said. Placing his hands on her tiny waist. Daphne felt a tear forming in her left eye. It slowly slid down her cheek. Fred took his hand and used his thumb to wipe away her tears. "Are you okay?" He asked softly. Daphne shook her head, more tears streaming silently down her face.

"I don't know Freddy...I...and wow...this is a lot to wrap my mind around" she said. Fred took her hand into his and gazed into her violet blue eyes.

"Do what will make you happy, not only today but for the rest of your life Daphne. I want you to have no regret. Ever. I can see it in your eyes. You're not in love with Dylan. You never have and you never will. I know you Daphne Ann Blake, I know you don't need him to find your happiness." He said.

"Oh Freddy.." She cried, beginning to sob into his chest. Fred wrapped his arms around her. Giving her a gentle hug. "I'm so sorry..." She said, still crying, he could barely make out what she said. His heart was breaking to see her the way she was. Confused and lost. She just needed someone to comfort her and guide her, he thought.

"What are you sorry for Daph?" He asked. Carefully he lifted her face to look at hide.

"I have to marry Dylan." She said, managing to stop sobbing long enough for her words to be heard clearly. "I can't tell you why but I do. And I'm sorry.." She cried before pushing him away from herself and running for the exit on the roof of the skyscraper.

"Daphne wait! We'll work this out! Dylan will understand! If he really loves you he will let you go!" Fred cried running after her before the door slammed shut on his face.

"Like dude..she's gone.." Shaggy sighed, giving Fred a pat on the back.

"We did everything we could Fred. I guess if we really love her...we'll let her go.." Velma said, comforting the teary eye'd blond.

"I guess...I guess you're right.." Fred said sadly letting a lone tear escape his eye.

TBC

I can promise you that this story is only going to get more exciting! I'm writing it over right now, I don't think many, if any of you are going to expect some of the things to come, OH SO GOOD. I love it! :) It's been one of my favorite to write yet! Please review if you want! I love hearing from you!


	5. Chapter 5: A Little Talk

**A/N**:Here's chapter five! I like this chapter personally, but it was hard to write. Ha ha so I apologize if it's bad. The first couple pieces aren't in Fred's Point of View but the rest it, just so ya know.

**Reviewer Reply**: Thanks again! :)

**Chapter 5**: A Little Talk

The church bells rang only an hour later than planned. Daphne's mother had the artists reapply Daphne's make up. Daphne told no one where she had gone and who she spoke to.

Trembling inside, she took a deep breath and prepared herself for walking down the isle to a man she thought she loved. Doing it now felt more like a duty. It was something that must be done. And she told no one why that was so.

FRED'S POV:

Shaggy, Velma, Scooby and I all refreshed ourselves to go to Daphne's wedding. I didn't want to be there. I didn't want to see it happen but it was the least I could to show Daphne my respect for her and her decisions. I was rethinking all that had went on just hours ago. I kept replaying the little moments when touched. When her soft sweet voice cried and apologized. And it wasn't until I sat there in the middle of her ceremony did I realize that those moments I had with Daphne Blake might have been the very last moments I would ever hold her like that and see her. She would be a married woman now. And she would be moving somewhere far away where I can imagine already that I am not welcomed by Dylan.

The music began to play. The crowd of family and friends, even small press stood up. It was Daphne's moment. The enormous church doors opened, and a heavenly light shined in, welcoming Daphne inside the church with a grand entrance. I looked at her for what seemed like a lifetime of walking half way down the isle. Then turn to look a Dylan. Not a single tear in his eye. Not even a smile. Just mischievous smirk on his face and his hands folded together.

I hoped that Daphne wouldn't look my way and see me in tears. There was no way I could have held back tears. I had always dreamt of that moment when Daphne would be walking gracefully in a white dress, with beading on the top and crystal purple belt around her little waist. The veil pulled back and her hair curled loosely but perfectly. I dreamed she would be walking down the isle for me. I dreamt of us one day having children together. Lots of children. Making them happy, showing them how to show love and kindness. Us growing old together, laughing and sharing stories of the past with our grandchildren. Now all of that would remain a dream forever. I would never live happily ever after with my lifetime soul mate.

Daphne finally made it to the end of the isle where Barty Blake slowly handed his daughter's hand into Dylan.

"I love you daddy." Daphne whispered through her tears to him as he smiled at her.

After all the vows were said and done all eyes were on the couple and the last view moment of fate.

"Do you Dylan take Daphne Blake to be your wife to love and to cherish until death parts you?" The preacher said. Dylan's smirk grew and he slid his hair back.

"I do." He said with much confidence in his voice.

"And do you, Daphne take Dylan Warren as your husband?"

Daphne's face went blank. I could see the many tear streaming down her rose pink cheeks. Dylan wiped none of them away but instead gave Daphne a small grin.

"I...I do." She said. And in that moment my heart literally shattered. My life was over. My dream suddenly became a living nightmare.

"You may now kiss your bride!"

Dylan went in for the kiss and Daphne stood there until he kissed her. It was a short kiss. I was thankful for that. Dylan took her hand and held it up and in his head I could almost hear him say "victory". He looked directly at me and smiled. I shot a glare at him, Daphne just cried and smiled.

I could only wonder what was going through her mind. I wanted to go scoop her up into my arms and carry her out kissing her cheeks countless times.

With the ceremony being over everyone had went upstairs to the reception. I had second thoughts about going to the reception. Mentally I wasn't doing well at all. I wasn't sure about how much more I could take of all of this. But Velma and Shaggy had convinced me that it would be a good idea to go for Daphne's sake. And I agreed. I also had something else in mind that I thought would be good to do. Since I couldn't set Daphne free from Dylan I decided it would be a good idea to have a good mature man to man talk with Dylan himself.

I made it upstairs where the celebration was just beginning. I found a table with my name on it. Looking around I could tell Daphne's mother and father had planned all of this out. The center pieces were giant, the silver ware was actually golden and the food was fit for a king. Nothing I saw represented Daphne. Besides the purple color theme that was going on, which meant nothing because her entire family adored the color.

"And now Mr. & Mrs. Warren!" The DJ said putting a spot light on the newly wedded couple's grand entrance.

Again Dylan raised Daphne's hand in his high and smiled. Daphne only smiled as Dylan danced his way into the crowd of people, giving the men high fives and the ladies a wink. Daphne's shy side came out of her at the reception. She seemed quiet. I walked up to her when she was speaking to two older women who had brought her gifts.

I waited until they left her alone before I spoke to her. I turned around to make sure Dylan wasn't in sight. And sure enough he was busy. Busting moves on the dance floor and charming young women.

"Hey Daphne." I said giving her the best possible smile I had. She took one look at me then looked away. She seemed nervous as she began playing with the curls in her hair.

"Freddy, I didn't think..I mean.. " She stumbled on her words.

"You didn't think I would be here. Neither did I. I mean, not like this anyway." He said, giving her the hint of his sadness. Daphne frowned.

"I had to marry Dylan, Freddy. What's done is done. There's no going back now." She said firmly.

I nodded once. "I understand that. But understand and know that I'll always love you Daphne Blake. No matter what happens from here on out. You'll always have a special irreplaceable place in my heart. " I said softly. "If you ever need a place to go, you'll always be welcome to come back home. My home is yours. " I told her with all honesty in my voice.

"I can and always will count on you Fred. Thank you. I'll miss you so much." She said, with tears forming in her eyes.

"I'll miss you too Daphne. I hope you have a happy blissful marriage. " I told her. Wanting so badly to take her hand and kiss her one last time. Respecting her newly wedded hand I didn't do so. "Goodbye Daphne Blake...Warren." I said, fighting back tears that were ready to burst out.

"G-...goodbye Freddy." She said as I walked away leaving her in tears.

There was that moment wanted to erase and start our lives all over. Never leave her, hug her, kiss her, make her my wife, the mother to our children. Realizing now that it was never going to happen was the hardest thing I've ever has to live with. I never liked to settle. Settling for Daphne marrying Dylan wasn't going to be easy at all. I probably wouldn't get a full nights sleep in months, heck maybe even years. I would worry about Daphne a lot. Especially now. I've never not been close enough to go rescue her whenever she would be in danger, big as in as in a monster chasing her or small as losing a shoe and needing help finding it.

I have always been there for her and now that she was married and moving away I only had one option. One man was in charge now of Daphne's safety and happiness. Dylan Warren. And that was just who I was going to see before I left the celebration.

I approached the muscular bleach blond from behind, he was sipping the sparkling grape juice and laughing wildly with his friends. Who weren't the calmest of the crowd. I touched him on the shoulder.

"Fred?" He said, with a cheesy smile across his face.

"Dylan" I began "can I have a small talk with you?" He nodded his head then twirled to his friends.

"Hey guys! I'll be back in a few, Jones boy wants to talk with the newly married man." He said as they laughed at me. I'm guessing that Dylan had told them my past and my relationship with Daphne that I once had. I just frowned and crossed my arms, I tried to let them not get the best of me but it was hard when Dylan had already taken the best of me with him and married her.

We walked to a more private area it was outside the reception venue. It was dark and there wasn't anyone around just him and me.

"Now what is you wanted to talk about Jones?" Dylan asked with his usual too good for you attitude.

"It's Fred." I stated, fixing my tie. "And I just want to congratulate you on your marriage."

"Come on Fredrick. I know you didn't take me out here to congratulate me. I know you better than that." He smirked. I cut my eyes and gave him my more serious look.

"Apparently you must not know I'm a good person who wants my good friend to be happy by creating a kind relationship with her husband." I said. He raised his eyebrow and let out a loud laugh.

"I know you aren't happy with me, or Daphne's decision to marry me. I loved her when you disappeared. This is all payback." Dylan said with a devilish grin. His words hit me in the heart, it felt like something had stabbed me.

"Payback!?" I shouted. "What does that mean?"

"Never mind Fred. You were saying..."

"Buddy you better take care of her. Hold her when she cries. Hug her when she's not acting like herself. Tell her everything will be okay even when you yourself aren't sure it is, but you're willing enough to find a way to make it okay. Tell her she's beautiful every time she looks in the mirror and frowns. Praise her for all the little things she accomplishes and thinks you won't notice. Laugh with her. Never go to bed angry. Kiss her plenty. Buy her, her favorite things for no special occasion and always let her know that no matter what she does, you will always love her." I said, feeling like I stepped off my soap box. Dylan's face was blank, he resembled a deer in the head lights. It made me a little worried that he didn't already have all of that in mind.

"You shouldn't be telling me what to do after you treated her the way you did!" He said, getting a defensive tons.

"Yes. I made the biggest mistake of my life. I've learned from my mistakes and I want tell you the things I have learned. " I said

"Goodbye Fred." He said. Turning away and going back inside the reception.

I looked through the glass and saw him go back to his friends. I caught on last glimpse of Daphne who was sitting at a table with her parents. I sighed. I couldn't believe they could call this a wedding celebration. The married couple wasn't even together. I just turned my back and slowly walked to my car. And drove off into the night.

**TBC: Please let me know what you think! I'm excited for chapter 6! Review please :)**


	6. Chapter 6: A Twist

**A/N: Hey! So I'm excited for you to read this chapter and the rest to come! **

**And as for the two reviewers, THANK YOU for leaving your thoughts! You make me write better when I know you are looking forward to the upcoming chapter. I really do enjoy reading your reviews! **

**Sorry ahead of time for any mistakes, my writing isn't the best. :P **

**Chapter 6 :** A Twist

One and a half year. It was one year and a half ago Daphne married Dylan. It was certainly the longest year of my life, to say the least. I didn't think about her as much as I use to. Only because my life had changed so much. The Warren couple never told us where they were moving to except for FL which was the entire US away from here. I got hired as a police officer not long after their wedding. I got promoted to being a private investigator just three months ago. Which I enjoyed very much. Solving mysteries was still in my blood despite the Mystery Incorporated gang going different ways. I could never let it go. There was always a mystery to solve. A life to save and an adventure waiting for Fred Jones to get a hold of and that's the way I liked it. I had already got rewards in the business for working locally. I was ready to again take a step up if I got offered the job.

As for women. I didn't have one as special as Daphne was to me. I'd come to face the truth that no one could ever be that special to me. Ever. However I did end up meeting a young woman that was introduced to me by Shaggy and Velma. We'd went to school together and she said she admired my work of mystery solving back in the day. We technically were dating but it was nothing serious yet. She knew I was a guy that took things slower than most. She respected that but like most girls, she wanted more from me. She wanted to be more than what we were. And I just couldn't do it yet. I wasn't ready.

Her name was Jana Roberts. She was pretty, her hair color was a golden blond and her eyes were a dark sparkling brown. She was model like material. Tall and slender. She liked fashion, she's even competed at a view pageants before and won second runner up in a national beauty contest. Her personality was kind but demanding. If she didn't get it her way she wasn't happy. I kept her pretty happy though. We went on dates every other night, dates of her choice. She wasn't a fan of the spots I liked. It bothered me little. I didn't have much time to go the places I wanted on my own anyway. If it made Jana happy, I was happy. Or at least that's what I had told myself.

Velma was now Mrs. Rogers, yes. She and Shaggy got married 6 months ago and were expecting their own child. That thought was still mind boggling to me. They..we were all grown up. Careers, marriages and now kids. It was fun seeing the couple grow into a family but at the same time it was hard to bare. They were living my dream life. Happily married and making a family together. I pushed my selfish thoughts to the side and pretended to be happy. If I said anything they would always tell me that I could have it too. I just needed to propose to Jana, marry her and have children. It wasn't as easy as they made it sound though.

Sure I loved Jana, very much, but I wasn't sure I loved her enough to make a life time commitment to her yet.

"Thanks for meeting me for lunch darling." Jana said as she sipped the last view drops of soda in her cup with a straw. She reached across the table and ran her fingers through my bangs. "What's bothering you, big guy?" I let out a soft sigh then looked up to her. She had woke me out of my thoughts, I was deep into.

"What Jan?" I asked, not catching what she'd said.

"Fred Jones, are you even listening to me?" She hissed, rolling her eyes.

"I'm sorry Jana, I was just thinking.." I said.

"About me?" She asked batting her eyes at me. I just stared at her for a few brief seconds.

"Um..I should be getting back to work." I said. Trying to smoothly change the subject. "My boss said he needed to speak with me. And I really don't think I should keep him waiting." Her smile turned into a frown as she shifted in the booth seat and crossed her arms.

"Fine." She pouted, sticking her bottom lip out.

"I'll see you tonight, okay Jans? I'll make it up to you then." I promised. She finally gave me a satisfying smile.

"Alright Fred. If you say so. I believe you." She said grabbing her hand bag and pulling it onto her shoulder. As she walked by she gave me a quick peck on the cheek. I smiled. I liked when her anger turned into sweetness. Brief sweetness but sweetness nevertheless.

I got out of the car, parked in front of P.I.O building. Standing for Private Investigating Operation. Pulled off my black shades as I walked into the building. Sticking them in my leather jacket top pocket.

"Hello Jones." My boss Stanly Wright greeted. Standing up and shaking my hand.

"Hello Mr. Wright." I said. "You said you needed to speak with me?"

"Yes. Thanks for coming over so soon. I have a promotion for you."

"Oh wow! Another?" I said with excitement in my voice. He nodded.

"It's national for you now Fred. There are lists of cases that need your good detective work like yours." He pulling out a rather large folder and going through various papers.

"Thank you! This is..such an honor."

"This will be more a challenge than a joy. It's a privilege not a given. And I think you of all people know that" he said. I nodded in agreement. He was right. I did understand that. "Come here, I'll show you some cases you can pick from to solve."

"I pick?"

"Of course. It's one if the advantages of the promotion." He said with a smile. I grinned.

"Here are a few cases..The Bribe family case. The Shirden case. And here's a tough one...the Warren case..." His words made me freeze. The name..Warren. That was Daphne's new last name. Could it be..?

"Warren! Go back! I'd like to see that case file please" I said as he quickly dug through the sheets for more information.

"Ah! Here it is Fred." He said before taking a deep breath and beginning to read. "The Warren Case File: 25 year old Daphne Warren appeared missing around 4 months ago."

In that moment I felt a piece of me die inside. MY Daphne..missing?! For four months! And I never knew. I was never told. How? Why? Most importantly Who? I felt like I'd let her down.

Now it was up to me to solve this mystery!

**TBC**

WOW. Bet you weren't expecting THAT. Wonder what happens next? Hmmm... Review and give me your thoughts! I. HEART. HEARING FROM U.


	7. Chapter 7: The Moment

**A/N: **Ready for more unexpected twists? Well you get it! Haha :) Hope you enjoy this chapter! Read and Review pretty pleaseee!

**carlislecullen45: **Thanks a million! ^_^

**minnie**: Haha, I love your review! Thanks and I hope you like this one!

: I've had this storyline in my head for ages but I'm just now getting write it down! Thanks! :)

**Chapter 7: **The Moment

inside P.I.O I was in my new office. My head was almost too cloudy to think straight. It was almost like all of this was one big crazy dream/nightmare. What are the chances Daphne Blake Warren goes missing nationally and I'm given the case to solve? Was it because people remember us being together in the old days? Back when we we're Mystery Incorporated. I doubted it.

I felt inside my heart that this might be fate reuniting Daphne and I. For some reason.

I researched high and low of any trace of evidence local police in Florida had but found nothing through the Internet. My next move would be to make a trip there myself. They could give me no word on anything over the phone so I arranged to be flown privately out of P.I.O within 24 hours.

I had been worried sick and in panic, working had in my office for over 12 hours. It was midnight before I realized the only thing I was getting out of it at all was a killer headache. I packed things into my briefcase and locked the office door. Before leaving the building.

I got into the front door of my apartment and was greeted by a very unhappy Jana who I had completely left alone on our date. I slid the briefcase onto the counter in the kitchen, that was opened up into the living area.

"Have a nice time at work Fred?" Jana blurted before I could explain myself. She crossed her arms and tapped her heal on the hard wood floor in the kitchen.

"Jana honey I'm sorry..I-" I said before she cut in and went about her rage.

"Jana honey nothing, Fred Jones!" She shouted in anger. "You're always at work! Who's there? Prettier women than me? You must like them more! I waited 2 hours for you to come and you never showed up! I looked like a fool!" Tossing her hands into the air, walking closer to me.

"Jana let me explain." I interrupted smoothly, placing my hands on her arms. "I'm sorry Jan, you know I mean that. I'm late because I have a promotion and I was given a very special national case." I said. I could have sworn she wanted to slap the fire out of me and storm out but instead she listened. Her face still red from the anger.

"And what would that special case be, Fredrick?" She asked with her sassy little tone. I bit my bottom lip. Now realizing she could never know. Because it was part of the private government stuff. It could cost me my job and I couldn't lose it now. Not with Daphne's life on the line.

I took a deep breath and pulled her close. "I can't tell you Jan." I explained. "I'm now part of the Private Investigation Operation. This has to be our little secret. You can't tell people where I work or what I do."

With her face going from frown to devil in heels I suspected she didn't like the sound of it.

"Is that all?" She huffed , rolling her eyes.

"One other thing. I have to go on a business trip tomorrow and I'm not sure when I'll be back." I said quickly. Within moments I felt a painful slap on my face.

"You deserve that Fred! And more!" She shouted turning away and racing for the door. I grabbed her hand and pulled her back to me.

"Jana wait! You can't leave yet. I know you're mad at me, and you should be. I'm not a great boyfriend to you and I'm sorry. I just...I just don't wanna lose you.." I said quietly with a sigh coming after. Suddenly the tug of her desired escaping ended and she willingly came back into my arms.

"Then you need to shape up Mr. Jones.." She said softly but enough to let me know she was serious.

"I love you Jana.." I said softly into her ear as she finally began to smile. "And I think now is a good of a time as any to ask you.," I began before digging in my coat pocket for the small box. I got on one knee. My heart began to race and I couldn't help but to have flashbacks of my first proposal to Daphne. I quickly shook it off and opened the box. "Jana will you marry me?" I asked.

She stood in silence for a few short seconds before nodded as she leaped into the air with excitement. "Yes Fred!" She cried throwing her arms around me and planting a kiss on my head. I slid the diamond ring onto her right hand ring finger. Leaning in and kissing her softly.

"I love you Fred." She said. I smiled.

"I love you too Jana." I whispered in her ear. Despite her attitude and anger towards me a lot, I did love her. Very much. She was compassionate and strong. I liked those things about her. I think now was as good a time as any to make her my fiancé. I needed someone to get me through life and when I've found something..someone this good, I didn't think I should let her go.

Just as I had said, when she got what she wanted she was happy and that was exactly the case that night. She now wore a smile brighter than sun.

"Now we'll have to have more time together. To plan our wedding." She said sweetly, tugging my ascot bringing me down to her height where she was sitting on the stool in the kitchen. I gave her a grin. Inside I couldn't get the case off my mind. It was still there. Daphne, where was she? Was she okay? Was she alive? I wanted all the answers to just appear but as an investigator I know that never happened. And as Fred Jones I knew that could simply never happen, because nothing ever came easily for me.

I didn't want to tell Jana the wedding planning would have to wait until I got the case solved.

"I can't wait to get married" I said taking her hand into mine. "I can't wait until we live together, and have children-"

"Yes! One innocent shining star! Either a football star or Miss Universe!" Jana squealed. I felt my face go blank. I never thought about just having one. I wanted lots of children. I'd always want to be a dad. Raise my kids the way I wanted to be raised. It was a dream I suppose. For now I would just bite my tongue and go along with having only one child.

"That all sounds well and good. I'm excited for our future Jan." I sighed happily wrapping my arm around her. She looked up at me with her brown eyes. "I guess..I guess I have to go to bed soon. I'm leaving here pretty early tomorrow. But you'll be on my mind the whole time I'm gone." I said. A sadden look came across her face.

"Not goodbye already.." She whined. "I'm going to miss you Fredrick."

"I'll miss you too Jana. I'm sorry I have to leave. And that I missed our date. You mean a lot to me and I want you to know that."

"I do know that..sometimes." She said, shifting over and standing on her feet. "I hope you have a good trip. Be careful Fred." With that she kissed me one last time before making her way to the front door.

"Goodbye Jan." I said softly. "Stay safe while I'm gone." She gave me a half smile and nodded.

"Goodbye Fred" ending it there and closing the door behind her.

I smiled to myself and walked into my bedroom, picking up my forgotten briefcase on the way. I pulled off my shirt and threw myself across the bed. I turned over to face the nightstand on my right. I slid open a drawer full of frame old photos I had stuffed there when I moved in the apartment, I pulled out a stack of photographs.

The first was a picture of Mystery Incorporated standing by the good ol' Mystery Machine. The next was five of us at a restaurant together. The third was a special one, only I had this copy, it was Daphne and me on the beach. We'd asked a tourist to take the picture after our engagement. She was in my arms, smiling at the camera with her arms wrapped around my neck. Her head was rested on my chest. I remember the way I felt. I remembered how happy I was. A happiness I hadn't felt since then. Flipping through the stack I found one of Daphne herself. She was standing in the sunlight with her hands on her hips. She was once again smiling. I focused on her eyes. I couldn't believe I had went almost 2 years without seeing her. I missed her the sound of her voice, I missed her comforting unexpected hugs, her sweet kisses, her adorable smiles, even when she was angry. I missed it all.

I placed to photo on my nightstand, and tucked the rest pack in the drawer. I flopped over to the other side of the bed, closing my eyes. I quickly fell asleep.

**TBC**

A/N: Thanks for reading and pretty please review! Sorry if this chapter was kinda dull compared to the last. It's not my favorite but trust me, it's going to get super exciting later on! IPROMISEYOU. ;) -DangerproneK


	8. Chapter 8: Pieces of the Puzzle

**A/N: **Hey hey everyone! Sorry I haven't been updating weekly. I've been busy and working hard on the upcoming chapters that I CANNOT wait to publish! This is just the start of the epicness, it's not even close to what's to come. I promise. Enjoy reading and please review!

Jasmine: Here's more! Sorry for the longish wait ;)

Minni: Awh, you're so kind! I'm sorry that it took me so long to update, I hope you enjoy this chapter and keep reviewing! :)

: Here ya go! :) Thanks for reading!

**Chapter 8: Pieces of the Puzzle**

A flashing red hit me in the face as the loud buzz of my alarm went off countless times. I finally peeked open my eye and read the time. 5:45 A.M. With an alarming moan I rolled out of the covers I had wrapped over myself during the night. I landed on my feet, stretching my hands highland yawning. I felt as exhausted, if not more so than before I went to bed at 1. I tossed and turned all night, my mind wouldn't cut off.

I jogged into the kitchen, snapping a banana off and peeling it open. I took a bite out of it and slung open an upper cabinet pulling out a cup, opening the refrigerator door quickly pouring a glass of an orange juice. I slid onto the bar stool and cut open my cell phone. Checking to see if I had any updates. I found that my boss had left me one text message telling me to be ready to board the private flight by 8.

After I finished my breakfast I went back into my bedroom and pulled a white long sleeved button up shirt. I picked a light blue tie up and fixed on myself. I yanked a pair of black denim jean and put them on. Since it was still dark out I took my dressier jacket and lung it over my shoulder. It was now 6 o'clock. I grabbed my suitcase and picked up my briefcase and headed for the door, before I could open the door I ran back into my bedroom. I paused for a minute before looking at the photograph on my nightstand of Daphne. I slid the picture into my briefcase. Then continued my rush out the door.

By 7 o'clock I was in my office packing my last pieces of equipment. I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in" I answered.

"Good morning Jones" my boss greeted walking into the room and taking a seat across my desk.

"Good morning Sir" I said, welcoming him with a short smile then continuing to pack papers into a binder and file. "How can I help you?" I asked.

"Just came by to make sure you're all set for your trip." He began. "I know you didn't have much time to take this all in before I shipped you out" he laughed. I let out a small chuckle then sighed.

"I think I will be fine. It's a lot more than this promotion alone to take on. Last night I proposed to my girlfriend, Jana." I said, shifting in my seat as he smiled happily.

"She said?" He asked moving to the edge of his seat.

"She said yes." I answered with a smile. He nodded his head grinning from ear to ear.

"She's a lucky woman Jones. You're a good man." He said. He was an older gentleman in his mid to late 50s. He treated me like his son from the time I first began working there. With each promotion he always stayed by my side which was rare in most cases. "Jana is a great girl, you two will get along fine"

"Thank you" I said checking my wrist watch and leaping into my feet. "I guess I should get going!"

"Yes, it seems your right. Here's your official work phone. For private calls to me or other specific work use only. You can call me if you need anything. I'm here to help." He said patting me on the back and opening my office door leading me into the hall. "I've got the list of your hotel bookings here" he said pulling out a paper and handing it to me. "There is a list of officers that I've arranged to speak with you as well as Mr. Dylan Warren. Her husband." He finished. I felt my heart skip a beat. I would have to speak to the man I considered an enemy. That thought hadn't occurred to me until then. I swallowed loudly then nodded.

Finally we had reached the small plane I would be riding on to reach FL. "Thank you for everything sir." I said giving him a friendly hand shake before placing my black shades on my face as the sun began to rise brightly hitting the plane causing the reflection to hit me in the face.

"Good luck on your first mission ." He said. Taking four steps back and allowing me to board the flight. I took one last look behind me at the building. A deep breath the entered the plane.

The flight to Florida was peaceful. I dosed off a couple times, due to the small amount of sleep I revived the night before. When I wasn't napping I was continually on my laptop doing research.

I discovered Daphne's disappearance was unknown of where or when exactly she was.

I was getting extremely anxious to get my hands on this mystery. There were so many unanswered questions.

I wondered if anyone had taken this case seriously yet. How was I chosen for the job? I'm guessing it was sent out for beginners in the national PIO. It didn't matter now, I was just happy I got the job. I was going to be the one to solve this mystery.

Hours later I arrived in a small town on the very bottom of Florida. It was called Paraville. Apparently this was where the Warrens lived. Getting out of the airport was my biggest trouble. So many people coming and going. One I managed to wrestle my way through the crowd, I found a cab outside waiting for me. Sent by Mr. Wright himself.

I slid into the cab and asked him to take me to the nearest car rental shop. Shortly after I was pulling out of the rental parking lot with a shiny new car. I hooked up my work GPS that Mr. Wright, my boss , had programmed for me, specially for this trip.

As I drove around the small town I couldn't help but to wonder why would Dylan move here. It was beyond smaller than Crystal Cove. It was filled with people speaking from all different languages. Most the buildings looked like they had barely up stood a hurricane. On the brighter note, ocean views seemed to be something you got from every angle of the tiny town.

I realized that with all the locals having dark hair and shimmering dark skin a pale blond headed man like myself was going to stand out and I didn't want to become the city's buzz. I stopped by a small shopping district and purchased a few things to help. A baseball cap, sunglasses and a couple of tourist T-shirts. I also bought some hair dye. I didn't necessarily like the idea of temporarily changing my hair color, but if it saved Daphne and brought her to safety I wasn't going to hesitate doing it. It was a dark brown, only color I thought might work for me.

I headed down the street and found a decent enough hotel for me to stay at while I was living here solving the case.

I slid the key card in the lock and waited for the light to go green. Seconds later it flashed green allowing me to open the door. As I walked inside the exhaustion struck me. I didn't know how tired I was until I stopped moving at hundred miles per hour. Knowing that I needed to eat I grabbed the hair dye and went into the small restroom. It had a walk in shower with glass on every side. A sink and toilet. Nothing fancy.

After carefully reading the directions twice or more I dyed my hair, wishing that Jana could have been there to help. Almost an hour later I looked in the mirror, I looked almost unrecognizable. I was now a brunette. I pulled a red T-shirt over and glanced in the mirror again, first being a brunette and now wearing red. I combed my hair quickly, I let out a small chuckle when I thought about what Jana would think of me.

I cleaned up my mess then headed out the door to go get a long overdue bite to eat. Since I was in the middle of the small towns downtown I skipped the car ride and decided to take a much needed stretch walk. I ws given a couple stares at here and there but not as but as I thought it would be. I wondered if Daphne and Dylan stood out here. With Dylan being a bleach blond and Daphne a sweet redhead it was easy to see how they would have been spotted. I found a small cafe that advertised selling Italian which was my personal favorite so I went ahead inside. The strong smell of pizza hit me when I opened the door. I was quickly greeted by a waitress and taken to my seat. She handed me a menu then began to speak Spanish. Now if you know me, you know my Spanish is more than a little rusty. I explained to her I spoke English, thankfully she brought back woman who spoke both. I smiled and thanked the two, the new waitress was on the shorter side. She didn't have dark hair like most the locals. She had a golden brown color and wore dark red lipstick. I would say she was around her late twenties.

"How can I help you today sir?" She asked politely, pulling a pen and note pad out of her waist apron. I scanned the menu for a brief moment then looked up to her.

"I think I'll have a sweet ice tea and your pasta dish, with extra sauce please" I ordered, closing the menu and sliding across the table in her direction. She jotted it down then took the menu.

"I'll go put your order in Sir" she said shyly before running off into the kitchen. As I sat there I looked at the decor, the walls were a bright orange with lots of painting of Italy hanging on the walls.

She came back minutes later and asked if I needed anything. I shook my head and then thought of something I could ask her.

"Actually there is something I'm just curious about." I blurted. She nodded at me and moved closer and listened closely. "That missing girl in town, Daphne Warren? Do you know anything about that or her?" I asked trying my best to not make her suspicious of me.

"Daphne Warren?" She questioned with a surprised sound in her voice. "I do know her! I use to see her around town. We worked together for about a month."

"Here?" I asked.

"Oh no sir. Not here. We worked at the beach shop on the beach."

"What happened?"

"Daphne began to go home earlier and earlier then one day just quit" she answered innocently.

"Did you meet her husband?"

"Dylan? He picked her up a lot for breaks and when she got off work but I never really met him. Daphne was such a sweet girl.." The woman stated sadly. I nodded in agreement.

"She was.." I said. "Was she happy?" I asked, not realizing how personal the questions had gotten until it slipped my mouth. She looked at me funny then spoke.

"She seemed to be. She would tell me she missed her family at home, which no one was ever really sure where that was. She loved the beach and surfing. She use to surf every sunset when we closed the shop." She said. All I could do was picture it all in my head. Everything the lady said was true. Daphne was sweet, she loved the beach and surfing. And I know she missed Crystal Cove more than she'd ever admit to anyone here. Why wouldn't she come back and visit? It didn't add up.

"Thanks!" I said smiling. She waved and went to bring my food.

I paid at the front and by the time I left the sun was sitting. I decided to take a longer walk and see if I could pinpoint where that little beach shop was. After thirty minutes of hard searching I found it. It was full of tourists on the beach, as unprofessional as it was I took of my shows and socks and walked in the sand. Filling it sink in between my toes. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. Daphne Blake Warren walked on that same beach, I could only pray she was still alive.

TBC

**A/N: **Oh my goodness guys, I've been working so hard on every little detail of the upcoming chapters! As the closer summer comes I'll won't have as much time, crazy I know. Anywho I was LOVE it if you could leave a review and tell me your thoughts. :) Thanks!


	9. Chapter 9: Looking Up

**A/N:** So I was really surprised and pleased with the reviews I got on the last chapter so to surprise you guys I decided to go ahead and publish another chapter! I hope you will continue to give me your thoughts! I'm SO excited for you guys to read what coming soon! :) Thanks!

Minnie: Thank you! I'm so glad you're loving it! Keep reading!

Dangerpronekomg: Thanks!

miloriclarion: I didn't have a chance to reread my work before publishing the last chapter, but I can assure I did much better on this time, and I'm sorry if they are a few mistakes, writing isn't my best. lol Just a hobby. Thanks!

Jasmine: Here ya go! :D

**Chapter 9: Looking Up**

The water gently washed upon the shore, splashing my feet. The bottom of my pants were now soaked up past my ankle but I didn't care. It felt good, it felt refreshing. The breeze swept across the ocean, hitting me in the face. The wind went through my hair, like I was taking an air shower. I exhaled heavily and let out a small hum. I needed this moment more than I realized. I needed to get my mind off of things. Off of my promotion, off my responsibilities, my engagement with Jana Roberts, Daphne missing, I was far from home, my mission, the mystery to solve and the list goes on. I needed to just stop and breath. I hadn't noticed but I really hadn't stopped and just taken a breather in over two years, not one like this. No one had been around to grab me and tell me to calm down. Daphne would always do it and once she was out of the picture, no one ever slid in her spot to look after me. Jana tried, but I can't blame her...she had some pretty big shoes to fill if she was trying to be my new Daphne.

I snapped open my eyes when I heard the sound of someone's voice, then I felt a knock on my head.

"Hey!" I shouted, darting up the beach to catch the person throwing things.

"Sparky! Watch where the frisbee goes dummy!" A man shouted chasing a Chocolate brown colored dog, shoving it to the side playfully. I grabbed the frisbee and tossed it back to him. "Gosh! I'm sorry buddy!" He said, jogging towards me.

"Don't worry about it. I guess I should have been more alert." I said, rubbing my head then sticking my hand out for a shake.

"Thomas Marley." He said friendly smiling. I exchanged him a smile.

"I'm Fred." I said, not giving out my last name. If he knew Dylan, he couldn't know my last name. I might even have to change my first name.

"Nice to meet you Fred!" He said cheerfully "I don't believe I've seen you around here before. "

"Ha..So you noticed..." I said. "Well, I just came here today. I enjoy moving around and doing different stuff so I thought I'd settle down in this down for a little while."

"Cool! You'll like it here, especially if you like the beach." He said, tossing the frisbee in the air once more as the dog chased it with sand flying up behind his feet. "Where are you living? If you don't mind me asking."

"I'm staying at a hotel for now. I guess I really should be getting back to it since I walked here and now it's nearly dark and I have no idea how to get back." I explained. Thomas nodded and called the dog back to him.

"Hey if you want I'll give you a ride back to your hotel. I know my way around this town pretty well now and I'd love to help ya." As tired as I was I couldn't resist his offer, we walked up to a near by street, him leading the way. "Here we are Fred!" He said pointing to a golf cart. Inside I laughed. This lifestyle seemed so simple here. People in Crystal Cove weren't so laid back and relaxed. The locals hardly ever visited the beach and not many had golf carts get them around the whole town.

"Nice ride man." I complimented sliding into the passenger side of the cart. I gave him directions to my hotel and within five minutes we reached it.

"We're like neighbors!" He exclaimed with a smile following. "I'm in the building over there. I rent an apartment."

"Oh awesome! We'll have to hangout soon" I said, reaching in my pocket for my room key, realizing it was no longer in my pocket. "Shoot!..." I mumbled. I had slept 5-6 hours in the last three days, and it was beginning to catch up with me.

"Something the matter?" Thomas questioned, obviously hoping he could help.

"I just can't find my key anywhere.." I complained.

"Oh no worries pal! I'll help you out" he said, leaping out of the parked golf cart and racing to me at the door. He walked right past the front desk where I had anticipated him going. I gave him my room number and we were there in moments.

"What are you going to do?" I question watching him jiggle the knob with a familiar pocket device.

"There we go! You're in!" He said swinging my door open. I smirked at him. He knew his jig was up. "Let's keep this our secret. I'm not suppose to do it when I'm off duty." He explained.

"You're a police officer!" I shouted. He nodded.

"Your smart Fred!" He complimented . I smiled at him, it felt like I made a good friend already. I needed it.

"Come on in!" I said. "Take a seat, we can talk for minute if its okay with you."

"Sure." Walking in and taking a seat on the small sofa beside the bed.

"Can I see your badge?" I asked after closing the door and then taking a seat on an office chair that was at the desk.

"Here it is.." He said flinging out of his pocket and holding it up for me to see. I couldn't help but to smile. My luck might be changing already, I thought. This Thomas guy seemed great! And now I discover he's an officer that's probably worked on the local missing cases! I could barely contain myself.

"Awesome!" I shouted childishly. His face showed confusion. "I mean its awesome because, I'm an officer too!" Grabbing my brief case and pulling the former badge out. "Look!"

"Oh cool Fred!"

"That's not all, I'm now a former officer I guess you'd say. Since you are an officer I can tell you my real reason for being here." I started, hoping all that he seemed to be was true. "I got promoted to being a national private investigator this week and I'm here to solve the case of the missing woman, Daphne Blake"

"Neat! Only there's no Daphne Blake missing here, there's a Warren "

"Oh yeah..I knew that.." I said "Could you give me any information on the case?"

"Sure!" He said. "I'll come by and pick you up tomorrow and I'll tell you everything I know." I didn't know if I could wait again to get into the case, but I think it was safe to say I was in no shape to solve anything. I needed sleep.

With that being said Thomas and I said goodbye and he went home. I pulled my luggage onto the bed and unloaded my clothes into the closet

I locked my briefcase inside a safe that was hidden in the closet. I took my frame with Jana's photo inside of it and placed it on the nightstand beside the bed. I couldn't resist going back for the briefcase to get something that lingered on my mind, I slid Daphne's photo I brought for evidence, and sat it on the office desk across from the bed.

It felt wrong to have two women's pictures in the room at once, but I could easily explain that one was my beautiful wife to be and the other was a reminder of hope. When I looked at her priceless smile I would always remember there's hope of me finding her alive. Because she was always so good at finding the positive in negative situations. After brushing my teeth and changing into my sleepwear I finally crawled into the bed and snuggled under the sheets.

Within seconds I fell asleep.

A ray of sunlight shimmered on my face, the sound of tropical birds singing beautifully filled the air. I rolled over on my side and yawned. Suddenly I heard a knock at the door.

Quickly I rolled out of the bed, barely landing on my feet. As I walked by the desk I grabbed a T-shirt and pulled it over myself. I hesitated opening the door, but went ahead anyway.

"Morning Fred!" Thomas chirped with a welcoming smile on his face. I scarred my head then turned to the clock hanging on the wall above the sofa.

"10 a.m.!" I gasped. Thomas nodded.

"Gosh I'm sorry I had no idea, my alarm must have not rang." I apologized, walking to my alarm and seeing that it had indeed went off, multiple times and I slept right through it. Angry with myself I excused myself from Thomas and told him I'd meet him outside the building. I jumped in the shower for a quick rinse, then dressed myself in a casual outfit. Light baby blue T-shirt and jeans. I took a comb and brushed it through my still unrecognizable brunette colored hair. I grabbed my pair if shades before heading out the door, meeting Thomas outside.

"I'm here!" I said, out of breath from trying to catch up on the 3 hours I missed. Thomas laughed and patted me on the back.

"Don't be in such a rush Fred! We've got all day." He said. "I figure you haven't ate anything so I thought if you wanted I'd take you somewhere for breakfast?"

"Oh that would be great!" I answered, feeling like my old pals in Crystal Cove who loved food more than anything else on earth. This time Thomas had a red convertible car parked where the golf cart once sat.

We arrived at the restaurant in a few short minutes, it was located on a hill overlooking the breathtaking ocean scenery. Thomas led me into the building but chose for us to have an outdoor seating area, umbrellas hung above the tables and a soft noise of the waves hitting the shore below was all you could hear within what felt like miles. We had both already ordered and were just waiting for our food to be carried out to us.

"This is a beautiful place." I complimented, gazing out at the ocean where you could see dolphins diving in and out of the water.

"I couldn't agree with you more Fred! It's pretty awesome up here" he added.

"So tell me a little bit about yourself Fred. Are you married, have kids?" He asked. I turned my focus from the ocean to his face.

"No, I'm not married and for that matter, I don't have any children." I said, trying to hide the saddened sound of it in my voice. I wanted to have all of those things already, but here I was almost 26 and only getting started in adult/family life.

"Girlfriend?" He asked, as if he knew I just had to have that. I smiled and nodded. Picturing Jana in my head.

"Technically no. I don't have a girlfriend. Because I made her my fiancé before coming here." I explained.

"Oh nice! Congratulations! What's her name?"

"Jana Roberts. She's great. Pretty, smart, kind and active. Everything I need" I said. "What about you? Are you married?"

"Sure am! To one gorgeous strawberry blond with dazzling green eyes." He said, his voice turned so passionate and there was no hiding he was truly in love. I couldn't help but to smile when he talked about her. He was so lost in happiness.

"Sounds like a winner. You two must be really happy together."

"Oh we are! We just discovered recently that we're expecting!" He said with now excitement bubbling out of him.

"Boy or girl?" I asked out of curiosity.

"We aren't sure yet. Stacey said we should know soon."

"Congrats on being a dad!"

"Thanks. I can't lie though, I'm pretty nervous." He said, his reaction to admitting it led me to believe he really was. "I don't like leaving Stacey now, even with her going to work. I can't imagine what it will be like when the baby is here and I take on not only the responsibilities but also the protection of it, and Stacey, and I'll still have no choice but to work as an officer, if I want to put food on the table for them. It's hard enough now with just me, Stacey and Sparky, our crazy dog" he said

I felt the weight on his shoulders, even though I had no idea what it would be like to have that responsibility I knew that it must be hard.

"Gosh, I'm not sure I could do that.." I admitted to him. "I can barely be responsible for myself." He got a chuckle out the last bit of our conversation until our food came out and our chats became smaller in between bites.

TBC

**A/N: **Ta da! End of chapter 9! And I've gotten up to chapter 12 written already! SO exciting. If I get a good bit of reviews I will gladly surprise you guys with another chapter! :) It's only going to get better from here, I've really enjoyed writing this! Please leave your review :)


	10. Chapter 10: Tearing Me Apart

**A/N: ** Alrighty guys here is just, and I mean JUST the beginning. I'm really excited about these next few chapters! Like get ready for mind blowing things. :)

As always thank you so much for the reviews! It's really encouraging me to write more and continuing to publish chapters for you often. (I'm apologizing now for any and all mistakes to come)

**Update soon plz: **This soon enough? ;) I can't believe you were so shocked over the last chapter, you are gonna die on the next three! Keep reviewing!

**Guest**: You never know when Fraphne will pop up.. good guessing though! :)

**Guest1:** Haha you're so sure Fraphne is coming.. Keep reviewing! :)

**Minnie**: Here's the next chapter! :) Enjoy and review please!

**Miloriclarion**: You bet it is!

And now! You read...

**Chapter 10: Tearing Me Apart**

We headed to the local police department after our breakfast. Thomas led me into his office where we wasted no time on cracking open files to the missing Daphne Warren case.

"Here's the most recent photo we have of her." Thomas said, carefully handing it to me.

I stared into the photo. It was only her neck up, she looked more weak and frail. I could only wonder what she was going through at the time of the photos. In the background it appeared to be a wall, a white wall.

"It's said that Mr. Warren took that photo of her around 6months before her disappearance." He added

Though she looked weak, she was smiling. She looked happy from my judgement. Her hair pulled up into a neat side bun that was partly braided. A hair style I hadn't ever seen her wear before.

"Have you had an interview with Mr. Warren yet?" I asked.

"Yes, he wasn't found a suspect in anyway though."

"Could we possible re interview him today? Or talk to him?"

"I'm not sure about that." He said and for the moment I left it at that. "Here's some of her belongings we found" he said handing me a box of things in tight sealed shut clear bags. With protection gloves on I was able to pick up items to get a closer look.

"A piece of cloth?" I said. Examining it. It was light purple and appeared to be fleece, it wasn't tore it just looked small.

"That's our most recent find"

"Where did you find this?"

"About five miles from here, in a forest, we sent it in for tests and it was confirmed to have been Mrs. Warren's."

"Where was she last seen?" I asked, feeling anticipation rise inside if me.

"At her house before Mr. Warren left for work. It's believed that she was trying to walk to work."

"Can you take me to Dylan's house? Now please!" I asked, not sure if I would take no for an answer. I was now officially in deep in this case.

Thomas area henge for us to go to his house. Mentally I wasn't prepared for this. We hasn't spoke in almost 2 years, and now I would be disguised going to his house. I told Thomas my name would be Frank as long as we were in his house, for the sake of my job.

We went into a silver police car that wasn't recognized by anyone to be a police car.

The house was located in a secluded area of town, it was a ways from the beach but had lots of forest area near. If Daphne was walking to work, it had to have been far away, because their house was in the boonies.

After taking a winding road to reach our destination I was surprised at how nice the house looked. For a man that was missing his other half, it didn't seem to be killing the way he kept up with his place.

I felt a knot grow in my stomach when we parked in his drive way and walked up to the door. I had my sunglasses on and had changed into a police uniform before going. Thomas helped me as good as he could to keep my identity covered.

With three loud knocks at the door we finally received and answer. My heart starting skipping beats when I watched the knob turn and door slowly open.

To my surprise the person who answered wasn't Dylan but a woman with short blond hair, wearing a fancy dress.

"Hello? Can I help you officers?" She asked, the tone of fear creeping in her voice.

"We're looking for Dylan Warren" Thomas said, giving her a suspicious look. We both knew Dylan was married to Daphne, why would he have another woman at his house? I felt anger begin to boil inside of me. I could have punched in the door.

"Someone said my name?" A voice said coming from behind the woman. It was no doubt Dylan. Dressed nicely, with kiss mark lipstick stains on his cheek. It took all I had to not pounce on top of him and beat him bloody.

"Dylan, we need to have a word with you." Thomas said calmly. Handling the situation much better than I could.

"Why?" He asked.

"We'll tell you that later. Ma'am I'm going to have to ask you and any other people in the house to leave for now. We need to speak with Mr. Warren in private" Thomas demanded kindly. The woman gave Dylan a look before leaving the house. Telling us that she was the only one present at the time.

Dylan wiped the kiss stains away, as we walked into the house. It was neat inside like the out, the decor was defiantly Daphne in most spots of the house.

"What can I do for you guys?" Dylan said, plopping on a recliner.

"We've came to ask you a few questions about Daphne's disappearance" Thomas explained.

"Do you remember who that is, since you had another woman here today I thought you might have forgotten." I said, completely letting the words slip from my mouth. Thomas shot a look at me. I forget that he doesn't know how personal this case is to me. No one knows except me. I hadn't even told Velma and Shaggy I was leaving or that Daphne was missing.

"That's my business, not yours" Dylan exclaimed in a defensive tone. I was learning self control in those moments. I wanted to take his neck and snap it. When you commit to a woman to loving and caring for her until deaths part, you stay by her side. If she's missing you search and pray to God for help every moment of your life until she's found safe in your arms again. How could he be such a fool!

"You can't ask me anymore! You confirmed me innocent!" He shouted.

"We were wondering if you had heard or seen anything or any sight of her here?"

"No! She's gone and she'll never be back! How many times will I tell you that?! I've lost all hope.." He made me sick to my stomach. No hope my foot. He's using it as an excuse to sleep with other women.

"I'm new here but from what I see, your case is officially reopened. You aren't the slightest bit innocent in my eyes." I said firmly but keeping my cool.

"Look I don't know what happened! Please.. Leave me alone to grieve.." He cried.

"We'll be back soon Mr. Warren. Take it easy today." Thomas said, leading the way out of their house.

We quickly got back in the car and Thomas looked at me like I was losing it.

"What were you doing Fred?!" He asked. I crunched my fists and threw them in my lap, gritting my teeth together.

"He's a liar!" I shouted. Thomas got less upset and turned worried for me. He started the car and we drove out of sight to the destination of the evidence.

"Are okay buddy?" He asked, seeing me almost in tears. But I managed to hold them back.

"There's something I need to confess to you. I know Dylan. And I was once engaged to Daphne Blake Warren. Back in Crystal Cove where she use to live. We grew up seeing each other practically every single day. I fell madly in love with her. Then some personal things happened and I had to call off the engagement. When I came back she was engaged to Dylan and refused to take me back. Inside I'll always love that woman with all of my heart..and to see Dylan treating her this way it's just...it's tearing me apart!"

Thomas stared at the road, partly in shock and the other part taking in every word.

"We'll find her Fred.." Was all he said.

"I'd die for her if it meant I could bring her back and undo all of this" I said.

"You're a great detective. What you are doing now is helping her. I can assure you. " he said.

"Thanks man.." I sighed, cracking a smile at him as he did the same for me.

"Are you sure your ready to take this on?" He asked, parking the car where the latest evidence was found. I nodded.

"I have to be.." I said, taking a deep breath and getting out.

**TBC**

**A/N: **Soooo tell me what you think! :) By the way...the next chapter is better..


	11. Chapter 11: I Promise

**A/N: **Hello guys! The day is here! It's here! One of the best chapters in the story is happening NOW! I'm sorry for the mistakes, I know there's going to be some. I'm SO excited! Please please leave me a review with your thoughts or ideas and whatever! I LOVE hearing from you, you make me better.

**FraphneAddict:** Thank you so much for your kind review! I loved it, you're writing is one of my favorites as you already know! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Fraphne4ever: **IT'S HERE! IT'S HERE!

** : **Yay! Glad you're back! Keep reading! :)

**malorieclarion: **I like you're review! :) Thanks!

**Minnie: **Thanks for your review and reading! :) :)

**Chapter 11: I Promise**

We walked deeper and deeper into the forest, what seemed like a sunny paradise suddenly became spooky and felt haunted. It didn't even feel like we were in the same state.

We eventually got so deep into thick woods we had to use flashlights.

"Do you see anything?" Thomas asked. I huffed and shook me head.

"Nothing. I think we should split up." I suggested. "We have our walkie talkies and we can call each other through those."

"Good idea. Be careful, okay? These woods get rough."

"You too." I said. "I'll see you a little later"

We went our separate ways. It felt strange being alone again. Thomas had helped me and led me everywhere so far.

I scanned the surrounding area, it had been a half hour since we had spilt up. I was beginning to feel discouraged. There were no signs of her anywhere.

My feet shuffled across the ground covered in leaves, not watching close enough where I stepped I tripped on a branch, hitting the ground hard.

"Oh man.." I moaned, sitting up. I heard a snap beside me. I quickly spotted my flashlight and crawled to reach it. I flashed it in the woods and called out "Who's there? Thomas?"

With no reply I searched for where the sound came from.

I heard a loud howl of some sort of wild dogs onto of ledge. As I went to turn away and go find Thomas, I heard a different noise, a cry. A human cry. My heart beat out of my chest and without hesitation I jumped onto the rocky cliff and climbed towards the top.

I nearly fell to my death more than twice. I held my breath and kept going until I reached the top. I could still hear the cry.

"Whose there? Hello! I'm here to help, where are you?" I shouted loudly, running faster and faster to the cry. It continued to grow louder. I froze, trying to listen over my heart that was pounding out of my chest.

The rest of the world was deep into a memory of mine now, my focus was on that helpless cry and that cry only. I realized it was much further than where I was standing, I slowly walked closer and closer, to a wall of bush and brush. Trees too. I bursted through the wall to the other side. Thorns stuck in my ribs and arms, I didn't care of the pain, I kept going. I stumbled into a cave, where the echoes of the cry rang loudly in my ear.

"I'm coming!" I shouted. I turned on my flash light and walked more carefully through the darkness.

"Daphne! Daphne is that you? Are you in here?" I called, praying in my heart that she'd come racing into my arms. When the crying never stopped I kept walking towards it until finally I spotted movement!

I inched closer to it. It moved continuously and then I could spot out clearly it was under a blanket, a white blanket. I lifted it up to find, an innocent baby. My heart froze for moments I felt dead. I didn't touch it or move it. I just stared, in complete shock.

The baby didn't stop the crying uncontrollably. I placed the flash light on the cold ground and reached my hands out and gently scooped the child into my arms.

"Shh..don't cry little one. You'll be alright. My arms will keep you safe and warm, don't worry." I whispered softly until the tears had stopped flooding its tiny face. The child soon slipped into a deep sleep in my embrace. I pressed my lips on its little forehead, as the child shivered and snuggled into a more comfortable position. I brushed my fingers through its thick, silky strawberry blond hair.

"Where's your mother little baby?" I whispered.

"She's right here.." A gentle soft voice answered. Sweeping her feet across the ground stepping into the light. I froze in the sound of her voice.

"Come into the light" I commanded softly. She stood in the light of the lantern I lit. And in that moment my heart dropped.

"Daphne?" I questioned chocking on my words and tears filled my eyes.

"It's me Freddy.." It was her..Daphne was here. In a cave with a child she just claimed was hers. Her cloths looked more like rags, they were torn and her hair hasn't been washed in days. She was walking skin and bones. Her face showed exhaustion and fear. It filled her eyes.

I jumped to my feet and rushed to her side, pulling her into a hug.

"You're alright Daphne! Oh God, your alive! I've been worried sick about you. Thank God your okay!" I cried, holding her tightly in one arm and the sleeping baby in my other. Under my cry, I could hear her sobbing uncontrollably in my chest. The tears flowed down my face but I pulled myself together for her. I didn't know what would happen next, but for now I would treasure this moment with her in my arms, if she wanted to stay there forever I'd stand there, and do it for her.

Eventually I was pushed against the wall and slowing slid to the ground. Daphne's heart beat was slow as she sat still resting in my arms with small shivers every few moments. I was so happy to know she was alive. It was a peace I'll never be able to explain through words. I held the baby close to her, and the three of us shared this moment. I rested my head on hers gently. Closing my eyes and tugging her tightly.

"Daphne, are you okay?" I croaked, breaking the silence. She looked up to my face. Her eyes swollen from all of her tears, they continued to stream down her cheeks. Her eyes were still a stunning violet color. She sniffled before opening her mouth to speak.

"Physically I'm fine." She said through breaks of breaths. I gave her frail waist a squeeze. Sliding her closer to me.

"What happened? Why are you in this cave?" I asked softly.

"Oh Freddy, it was terrible!" She cried. Again burying her head in my chest. "He's controlling! He's violent! H-he didn't w..w-want her.." She sobbed. "He tried to k-kill us!" She continued crunching her fist and hitting my chest. I was broken for her. How could this have happened? How'd I let it go on?! Anger filled inside of me, just the thought of that wretched man she use to call her love tried to kill her.

"Dylan?" I questioned carefully. Her sob got louder at the sound if his name and she said yes, though barely understandable.

All the anger in the world could amount up to how mad I was at that man! I hid it all away now, for Daphne. She needed me.

"So this is your daughter?" I asked. She held herself together to nod, wiping the tears off the baby's face, I smiled and then took my now free hand and wiped away Daphne's.

"She's gorgeous Daph.." I sighed, gazing into her tiny features that resembled so much of her mother. "Just like you.." I complimented, causing her to smile. "What's her name?"

"Destiny Joy.." She replied, with a sweet look across her face, happiness shining in her eyes. I could see she was very proud of her baby. And so she should be.

"That's perfect.." I said. Sliding my hand across I placed it over hers. "Come on, lets get you two in the hospital. You're signing a divorce and coming back to Crystal Cove where you'll be safe. The gang and I will take care of both of you. "

Her face filled with fear. "No Fred!" She blurted. "We can't." She gently took the baby out of my hands into her arms. "I can't.."

"Daphne, you have to!" I demanded firmly. She sighed heavily.

"Do you remember before I moved away you promised me you would do anything for me? Anything at all." She asked, her eyes now dry and her voice coming back to life.

"Yes, and I still would. Anything." I reassured her.

"Freddy, I need you to take care of Destiny. Raise her somewhere Dylan will never find her. He can't know she's alive. He can't! She's in danger for her life and I know if anyone can protect her and raise her wonderfully..it's you."

I just stared at the baby in her arms, soaking in every word her mother had said to me. This was one of the biggest decisions of my life. Raising a child was a giant responsibility that I never thought I would take on so soon. I glanced into Daphne's face, she looked so helpless. I know I made a promise to her, and that she loved her daughter more than anything. It was an honor she trusted me enough that she would give me her own child.

"I'll do it" I promised. Her mouth dropped and her face lit up.

"Thank you so much Fred! I don't know if you'll ever know how much you mean to me..." She said, hugging me tightly with the baby still her arm.

"But what about you? Where will you go? You can't live in this cave forever." I protested. Her warming hold disappeared when she backed up to see my face.

"Freddy, I haven't lived here at all. I've been traveling on foot to get out of this town. I was trying to go far enough away where I could get public transportation without being recognized." She explained. "Then I would give Destiny to you and figure out what to do next. "

"You still didn't answer my question. Where will you go Daphne?" I asked calmly placing my hand on her shoulder.

"I.. I'll show up found, tell the police I went away for a little while for a break. I'll get rid of Dylan, I'll divorce him. Then I'll come to Crystal Cove and get Destiny and we'll live happily ever after." She said trying to convince herself and me that it would all work out.

"If you're sure this will work.."

"I'm not. But I'm holding on up hope Fred..I don't want her to not have a mother" I bit my lip and took a swallow feeling the knot in my stomach grow.

"Actually Daphne..I'm getting married. She's a wonderful woman. She'd take good care of Destiny." I admitted the truth. Daphne's face went blank as I saw a small frown appear on her face.

"Oh my Fred. That's amazing. I'm happy for you." She paused and then looked into my eyes. "What's her name?" She asked innocently.

"Jana Roberts." I answered.

"Oh." Was all her response was. It was hard for me to tell what was racing through the young mother's head. I could see she was worried and deeply sad. I realized how hard all of must be for her to take in. Giving up her child, divorcing her violent husband, seeing me, hearing I'm engaged. I felt a sense of guilt pile onto my shoulders. I smiled knowing I was helping her though.

"Did Jana tell you to dye your hair brown?" Daphne questioned curiously.

"Oh no, I dyed it when I came here. So Dylan wouldn't recognize me. I'm a private investigator now so I can't be spotted." I explained trying to make the whole conversation less awkward. A sadness swept across her face and filled in her voice.

"I still recognized you." She said. "Your voice still sounds exactly the way I remember it. Your arms feel just as comforting as before when you would pull me into your sweet embrace." She smoothed, her voice sounding so much like the way it did when we were madly in love with each other years ago. Before fate cut in.

"Why'd you leave Daphne?" Letting the words slip my mouth before having a chance to rethink asking. "Why did you marry Dylan?"

"For reasons you can never know Fred.." She answered quietly, just barely above a whisper.

"I knew it Daphne. It was a forced marriage. I could see it in your eyes the day you married him. You didn't love him." Her face in clear shock and sadness at the same time. "There's just one question, what was it? Why?"

"Freddy, just leave me alone. I don't..I can't tell you!" She said, getting defensive, lightly pushing herself away from me. She act like a child hiding a lie from their parents. I didn't mean to hurt her, God knows the woman has been through heck.

"Daphne, don't get like that, I only mean well. You can't just leave me clueless again. I've wandered around for so long just needing to know, why!" I pleaded.

She had her back turned against me. Still holding her daughter tightly. Moments later I heard her silently crying.

Now what...

**TBC**

**Be honest...what did you think!? REVIEW PLEASE! :) **


	12. Chapter 12: Goodbye

**A/N: **Ahh! I'm so glad you guys liked it! I think you'll continue to be pleased with upcoming chapters! I hope you all enjoy this next one and leave your thoughts or ideas. I'm listening! Oh and I'm apologizing for mistakes, I didn't get the chance to reread this. Sorry!

**And here's the review replies I promised. :)**

Ashleigh:Thanks so much! I'm so happy to see you're reading! I've missed your reviews!

Guest: Keep reading! They just might appear all together at some point in the story ;)

Carlisle Esme forever: I agree with ya!

FraphneAddict: I wanted to drag it out but it wouldn't work with the story so I had to give it away early, which I'm totally not use to. Haha! Thanks for your review! I hope you like this chapter!

Guest: Ahh! I love how into this you are! It makes me smile! Keep reading and you'll see everything by the end of the story! Thanks so much!

Guest: Shaggy Velma and Scooby will be coming up soon! I promise!

James Birdsong: Awh, thank you!

Minnie: Thank you so much! I'm excited to see your thoughts on the rest of the story!

fraphne4ever: Wait no more dear! Chapter 12 is here!

miloriclarion: Thanks! Love how excited you are! Keep reading!

Cupcake: Here's chapter 12! Maybe you'll find out!

**Chapter 12: Goodbye**

"I don't mean to hurt you Daphne. I just hurt for so long, wondered what I possible could have done to make you mine."

"I hurt too Freddy. When you left me. If you would have stayed none of this would have happened." She cried turning herself towards me. Her face fell directly looking at her arms where her tiny bundle of joy rested peacefully snuggled in her arms. I just stared at Daphne, replaying her words "none of this would have happened" as she looking into her baby's face. Tears hit the small child's rose pink cheeks.

"Oh Freddy, I don't mean all I say! I'm a mess!" She cried, running into my arms. I held her tight, inside never wanting to let go.

"Shh. Everything's okay Daphne. It's all happened for a reason. We're meant to be here right now, maybe for reasons we may never know." I comforted her.

"It's so hard! I don't want to leave her. I love her more than anyone or anything on earth. I don't want her to hate me one day!" She cried out in anger of herself. I took the baby into my arms and let Daphne go. She stepped backwards into the rock wall where she just slid down. She buried her face into her arms that were rested on her knees. Continuing to cry.

"She'll love you Daphne. You'll always be her mother. No matter what." I assured her as my heart broke, seeing her so sad. It was a brokenness of her I had never seen in her before. She was so full of confusion, anger and hurt. Experiencing things no human should ever have to go through. Losing her baby, her husband was horrible to her, she lost almost everything. Now she was just unraveling. All the tears couldn't be fought back anymore. She had been so strong for so long. No one had been there for her, ever since she moved here. I regretted ever feeling sorry for myself. All I wanted was to see Daphne happy again, and safe.

"How can you be sure?! You hate your parents for not coming back for you! You hate then for giving you away! She'll never understand!" Her words cut me in the heart.

"They didn't give me away Daphne! I was kidnapped! You know that.." I said, my voice beginning to raise anger then calming myself before I scared Destiny. "Daphne, she'll be with me, safe. I'd give my life for you or this baby. I still care about you, and I always will. I'll teach her everything about you, until you come home for her." I said truthfully, looking deeply into her eyes that were flooded with tears. "We can do this Daph...together."

I got on one knee and leaned into her face. "You have to trust me.." I whispered. Less that a second later she pulled me in closer to her and passionately pressed her lips against mine. And for a few moments the whole world froze, completely. Everything was a thing of the past, we didn't worry about the future, how scared we both were of what was to come next. We just shared that precious moment of bliss with her in me in her sweet embrace. It was all so blurry. For a brief moment we felt safe again in each others arms.

She gently released me and slowly looked into my eyes, her face suddenly looked so stunned. All I could do was stare, trying to replay all that had just taken place.

"What was that?" I asked, lowering the tone of my voice as it became more of a deep whisper. She tilted her head a little, placing her cold hands on my face.

"It was my goodbye kiss Freddy. I don't know what will happen next in our lives, and I'm scared..so scared but for now I need you to know just how much you mean to me. How much you have always meant to me.." She spoke so softly, her eyes now dry, tear free.

"You've always meant just as much to me. I'm so sorry for leaving you." I said, chocking up. Battling the tears that fought they're way out anyway.

"None of this is your fault. You are perfect. Always remember that Freddy." She said, slipping her hands into her lap. I nodded slowly, seeing as our time together would shortly be over.

"I'll take care of Destiny, Daphne. With my life. For you. Stay strong, don't give up the fight, get away from Dylan before he hurts you anymore. I'll be waiting for you." I said as we stood into the daylight shining through the opening of the cave. She took the now wide eye'd child into her arms and hugged her. Swaying back and forth. Several tears ran down her face.

"Goodbye my beautiful baby. Know that mommy loves you forever. I will always be in your heart. You are every ounce of everything I've ever wanted. Mommy love you..." She whispered softly to the baby who was too young to grasp it, but looked into her mothers violet eyes as if she understood every word. Before handing off the baby to me, she snuggled it closer to her and smiled through her tears and began singing the most beautiful song I have ever heard. It was lullaby I had never heard. Her voice was the sweetest sound. Destiny smiled and cooed as her mother rocked her in her arms continuing to sing, soaking every second of these last moments.

When the song was over she gave her child one breathtaking smile and kissed her lovingly on the forehead. She sniffled, trying so hard to stop the never ending stream of tears flowing down her sad face.

"I love you.." She whispered, resting her head on her baby's.

Finally after the long blissful goodbye, she handed Destiny to me, then hugged my. I kissed her forehead as she sniffled, trying to get a hold of herself. I tried to keep the focus on this moment, and thought nothing of my own emotions.

"Goodbye Daphne. Come home to us soon, we'll be waiting for you." Was all I could say, it felt like I was in a trance. None of it seemed real.

"I will Freddy. Thank you for everything. You're an amazing person.." She said. "I will go back into town soon and start the divorce. I'll tell the police he abused me. Hopefully they'll throw him in prison." She said. "He can never know about Destiny, you have to leave here and fast before he finds her. You can change her name, whatever makes her safe but no one can know she is my daughter."

"Your secret is safe with me. I'll protect her, I promise." I said. "Stay safe, this girl can't lose you." I added, smiling softly. With a lone tear escaping her eye she nodded and smiled.

"Goodbye." Was all she said before I gave her one last look and walked away with her precious daughter in my arms from now until no one knows when...

**TBC**

**A/N: **I apologize for this chapter being short but I really felt like it was meant to be short and bittersweet. Please let me know what you think! You might get a speed update! ;) Love you guys! Thanks for reading!


	13. Chapter 13: New Things

_**A/N: **_Hey everyone! I'm sorry for not updating sooner! I'm so busy and will be for the next month or so, so the updates won't be coming as fast as usual. Sorry! I'll try to post another this week! That is if you guys want another! :)

Thank you so much for reading the last chapter and for coming back for more! Keep reading and please leave your thoughts! Love you guys!

**Chapter 13: New Things**

Walking away from Daphne was like walking away from my whole world. Again. The heartbreaking feeling I had to once again experience. I just keep losing her. At this point I just wanted her in town where I could watch her closely and keep her out of harms way. I couldn't have those thoughts as my main focus now though. I had a daughter to protect, to hide and get safely out of town. Thomas couldn't know, I decided to walk on foot quickly to town. I told him through the walkie talkie I would be leaving now to take care of some work. This task was harder than I expected it to be. I didn't know my way around these woods. Before I knew it I had set my eyes on the sandy beach ahead of me. Luckily reaching the town just before darkness approached. I had to ask a few locals for directions I found my hotel room. It felt like I had been walking forever. My legs were sore and my arms were tires from holding the little baby for 3 hours straight. Just as I went to rest, finally taking a seat. Destiny awoke, screaming cautiously letting me know she needed something. Now this is where I felt more lost than ever before. I just stared at her. I didn't know what she wanted. She couldn't talk so how could I tell? It wasn't until then I realized how big of a challenge I had taken on. This tiny human was now mine to love, protect and take care of. I was a father. A father... No matter how many times I said it in my head it never seemed realistic to me. I guessed she was hungry now. I couldn't go out in public to chance Dylan or Thomas seeing the baby. I did the only thing I knew I could and not leave the room. I called room service and pleaded them to bring me some bottles of milk for babies. Thankfully they sent them to me within minutes. I wondered how exactly you fed a baby with a bottle, how you hold them, tilt their head and put it into its tiny mouth. I decided the best thing for me to do was just pick her up into my arms and just try to make Destiny as comfortable as possible. Once I put the nipple of the bottle in her mouth the loud alarming cries completely stopped. She was as silent as she could be taking small gulps. I smiled softly at her, she was so beautiful in every way. Exactly like her mother. Her eyes were still teary and little tears stayed on her soft pink cheeks. I wiped them away gently with my free arm. Then looked at the amount of milk left in the bottle. She started to wiggle around and pushing the bottle away from her mouth with her miniature human sized hands. I took the bottle away then watched her begin to kick and cry once more. I sat her up, with one of my hands supporting her and the other rubbing her back.

"Don't cry Destiny..." I said quietly, trying to comfort her with the sound of my voice as much as I could.

She let out a small burp and then stopped crying.

"Ha...really? Was what all that fussing was about?" I laughed and she exchanged the small grin. I rested her back in my arms continuing to feed her the bottle, now I would remember she needs to be burped in between drinking the milk. After over an half hour Destiny was finished eating. I knew what was to come soon. A diaper change. It was the thing all my friends that were dads talked about dreading and leaving the job up to their wives. In my case, I didn't have that option so I would need to act quick. And think of something in my own. Where would I even buy diapers? I needed to go shopping for this little girl but had no clue how to do it with out having the chance of Thomas or Dylan spotting me. I didn't have a car seat for her so there was clearly no way out of this without help. I picked up my cell phone and called Dylan who was currently spending quality time with his wife.

"Hey Dylan." I greeted.

"Oh hi Fred. Where'd you go? I got back a little bit ago."

"Well..I had to take care of some other secret business of mine..uh, could you and Stacey come over?" I asked. I knew he felt suspicious of me and had every right to. I was going to be lying to him straight through my teeth.

Without hesitation him and Stacey came within minutes.

"Thanks a million you guys!" I said opening the door, welcoming them into the small hotel room.

"What's wrong?" Stacey his wife asked, standing close beside Thomas's side.

"Well, I've got a little something to tell you..I'm in the middle of adopting this little cutie!" I said holding Destiny up in my arms. Stacey immediately covered her mouth with her hands, cooing over the infant. Thomas on the other hand stood more in shock.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you Thomas, I was going to bu-"

"It's okay man...I'm happy for you!" He said, surprising me.

"She's adorable! What's her name?" Stacey exclaimed, taking the baby into her arms. I could see she would be a wonderful mother to their child.

I paused for a moment, pondering the question...should I keep her original name or rename her for undercover purpose?

"Destiny Joy Jones." I answered before seconding thinking it. I couldn't bare to change her special name Daphne gave her. I loved it too much to do that.

"That's beautiful." Stacey complimented.

"Perfect fit." Thomas added. I smiled, as if I really was Destiny's father.

"Thank you" I said. "Could you guys do me a favor and help me go to the store here? I need some things for her and I'm not sure where to go and what to get.. I'm completely new to being a dad." I laughed. Trying to hide the anxiety creeping inside of me.

"Of course!" Stacey said, grabbing her husbands hand and leading him to the door. "You can ride with us, we have a car seat in there that she'll fit in. It's my coworkers baby when we go shopping together. She left it in there the other day."

"That's great! Thanks! I really appreciate it!" I said.

Destiny stayed pretty calm the car ride. I was thankful for that. The store was close by, only a 7 minute drive from their apartment. I picked her up into my arms and carried her into the store. Thomas grabbed a shopping cart, while Stacey led the way.

"Here's the baby formula.." Stacey said, stopping in the middle of the isle and scanning the shelf.

"The what?" Thomas and I asked at the same time.

"Baby milk. Geez..it's scary to think you guys are soon-to-be dads.." She teased. "Do you know her allergies?"

I thought about the question, I wished I would have asked Daphne more questions. There were so many things I didn't know I even needed to know. I thought back to Daphne's many food allergies. Knowing that, there's a good chance Destiny has them too.

"I'm not sure of all of them or exactly what they are.." I said. She looked at me funny then looked back at the multicolored cans of what I now know is "formula".

"You should get the extra soft for her. It's for babies with high allergies."

"Got it! It's in the pink colored can right?"

"Exactly!" Stacey said cheerfully, proud I was making progress in learning what Destiny needed to eat.

We got a few packs of plastic bottles with the pink and purple rings and regular orange looking nipples. Stacey told me what she thought Destiny's clothes size was, which was 6-12 months. Apparently that was tiny, and the clothes showed it. Everything was so extremely small. Compared to all I've ever known in my own sizes. I got to pick out a few outfits and dresses. Just basics to get by for the time being, we were only in a super center grocery store with few selection of infants clothing or any clothing for that matter. I got socks, hats, to shield her fragile skin from the ever shining sun in Florida. I even was lucky enough to find a tiny bow that matched one of her outfits. I got two blankets and a couple pacifiers. Then came the diapers and wipes which Stacey helped me out there too.

"I guess that's it!" Thomas said, smiling. I think him and me both were ready for this shopping trip to be over. It was late and we were pretty exhausted. Stacey turned to her husband and laughed.

"One more thing boys!" She giggled. Once again she led the way with Thomas and me slowly trotting behind, Destiny still in my arms beginning to get fussy.

Once everything was on the conveyer belt being scanned Thomas pulled Stacey into his arms and looked at me as I rocked back and forth attempting to keep the restless child calm.

"Fred we're going to give half this stuff to you as a gift." Thomas said. Stacey nodding in agreement. I smiled brightly.

"Oh you don't have to do that" I said, knowing how expensive it would be.

"We insist. You're doing a good deed adopting, we know how stressful it is to buy everything. We just want to help." Stacey said sweetly smiling at her husband.

"I appreciate this so much! You'll never know how much it all means to me. " I said truthfully.

"You're welcome."

After purchasing the items we headed back to my hotel room and unpacked, while Stacey tended to Destiny, feeding her and then guiding me through the changing process.

"Thanks again for everything you two! You're the best friends I could have found." I said once everything had settled down. Destiny was now in my arms and the two were at the door getting ready to leave.

"Why does it sound like this is goodbye for a while?" Thomas asked, frowning. I sighed heavily and smiled . "I'm going to be heading out of town tomorrow taking Destiny home to Crystal Cove. I'm also engaged to be married soon to m beautiful fiancé Jana." I admitted.

"Please come back and visit us sometime! Thomas has never had a friend as good as you before." Stacey said.

"I'll definitely be coming back someday. Maybe you can come visit Crystal Cove once you're little one is born." I suggested.

"Of course." Thomas said, coming to me and hugging me. "Good luck with everything! Let me know about the case."

"I will."

"It was nice meeting you!" Stacey said shaking my hand.

"Same to you. Again..thanks for everything you've done."

"Anytime! Stay in touch." Thomas said waving goodbye. I nodded and watched them close the door behind them.

By now I was exhausted. I'd gone through two tough goodbyes and made some the biggest changes in my life all in one day. It was time to get sleep...that is if Destiny wanted to sleep.

**TBC**

_**A/N: **_I hope you all enjoyed this little piece of the story. It's going to get better, this one isn't the greatest and I apologize for that! Please tell me what you think. :)

**NOTE* I'm going to be publishing a one-shot or possibly a new series soon so be on the look out! :)**


	14. Chapter 14: An Ending

_**A/N: NEW CHAPTER! It's kinda short, but please tell me what you think! **_

Then there was Jana, what would she think of this? I had to tell her the truth, she's my fiancé. We're suppose to be honest to one another completely. I had to make it an acceptation. And she might actually love Destiny as much as I did. Especially knowing that she wouldn't be mine forever.

I dialed her number, hesitant, but confident that she would accept Destiny as her own only a little while.

"Hello" a deep sluggish voice of a man answered. Confused, I checked the number that I had dialed. It was Jana's, I was positive.

"Jana Robert?" I questioned. The man sounded as confused as I was.

"This is her phone, right?" I could her commotion in the back ground, and swears from the voice of a women that sounded all too familiar. "Just hang up on him you idiot!" I heard a shout in the distant. "Um, nah man. I don't know who you're talking about." The dial tone was all I heard afterwards. I put Destiny in the spare bedroom where if setup her bedroom for the time being. I walked in my room to empty my luggage. I lifted the suitcase onto my bed. A belt slid off the bed hitting the floor. It wasn't mine, but I could smell the strong scent of Jana's perfume on it, only it was a belt that belonged to a man.

"Fred" a voice said from behind. I turned around realizing it was Jana.

"Sorry, I didn't meant to startle you."

"No, no you didn't.."

"Good, because you've got some good explaining to do you son of a-"

"The baby?" I cut in. "That's my new responsibility. Daphne Blake Warren gave me custody of her, she's in a tough spot right now and needs us to take care of her. She isn't biologically mine, but I know that you'll pitch in and help me raise her, because you can be a great mom to our own kids someday" I blurted. Her eyes widened.

"How dare you! You didn't even ask me Fredrick! You are the most selfish man!" She shouted. "I'm selfish?! You know what, I didn't want to ask this, because I thought you were better than this, but I have to be realistic. Are you seeing someone else?.." I asked, breathless I hoped that it wasn't true. She was silent. "I knew it! You slept with him in my house, here's his belt to prove it! " I shouted in anger, slamming it to the ground. "And you were with him this morning when I called! You're the selfish one here Jana Robert! I gave you all that I could! I thought that we'd build a family and grow old together, but I guess I was wrong about you! The engagement is off! Get out of my house and don't you dare show yourself in here again!"

Speechless and shocked she flew out of the apartment.

I collapsed onto my knees. Why was everything in my life falling apart...

_**R&R please and thank you! **_


End file.
